Christmas in the Past
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: They send Harry into the past for his betrayal. He meets and falls in love with Doc Holiday. Tag: Time travel; Bad Albus, Weasleys, Hermione and the Order; Dark side wins; Jealous!Doc; mentions of mpreg.


**My unusal pairing. Hope none of you find it too weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Tombstone.**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Christmas in the Past**  
 **Harry Potter/Doc Holliday**

 _Bloody hell._ Harry thought as he looked around. Everywhere he looked was dry dust, horses, strange clothes, and things he has never seen before in the Muggle and Wizarding World. All of it reminded him of those western movies Dudley used to watch.

The last thing Harry remembered was drunkenly kissing Draco in the empty Black library. He needed to find a way back home. If he had a guess of who was responsible he would say Dumbledore and the Order. This had to be their way of getting back at him for siding with Voldemort.

"You look lost." A deep voice broke through Harry's inner panic.

Harry turned and looked at the man. He was taller and pale in a sick kind of way. A cowboy hat covered his brown hair and shaded his hazel eyes. Harry stifled the moan at the trimmed mustache on the man's handsome face.

"Yes, I am." Harry answered. "Where am I?"

The stranger grinned at him. "Tombstone, Arizona."

"What's today's date?" Harry asked carefully to mask his inner panic.

"November tenth." The stranger replied in a happy tone.

"This may sound strange, but what is the year?"

The man laughed. "1880. What is your name?"

"Harrison Black. What's yours?"

"Doctor John Holliday, at your service." Harry smiled when the man bowed. "People call me Doc."

"Well, Doc, call me Harry. Do you know where I can go to see about getting a horse to California?" Harry didn't know what the laws were in the states for magic usage and didn't want to draw attention to himself. When he gets back home he is going to the Governors and demanding they hire a real History teacher.

"The stables. Though at the post office you can get tickets for the stagecoach or train. However, the stagecoach left yesterday and won't be back until next week. The train arrives in two days, but it will be going east not west. If you still want a horse it will be about a three or four day ride." Doc explained.

Harry felt his eyes widen. "Three or four days. Are you serious?"

"'Fraid so. You have to let the horse rest every few hours so you don't tire him out."

"Damn." Harry muttered. He was at a lost. There was nothing he could do, but wait and see if the spell takes him back or Draco and his father find a way to bring him back.

Doc decided to take pity on the younger man. And if he thought the other man was pretty, then that would be his business. No one else needed to know.

"Come on, Harry." Doc said placing a hand on the small of Harry's back. He smiled to himself when the other man didn't move away.

Harry turned his head to look at Doc. "Where are we going?"

"To the General Store. You need new clothes. The ones you have on will get you shot at and I'm not in the mood to kill anyone to defend you."

Harry looked down at the black trousers and dark green button down shirt. With a sigh of defeat he let Doc lead him to the store.

The trip didn't take long and Harry had promised to pay the man back. Doc took the younger man to his hotel room. They stayed long enough for Harry to change, then the two made their way to the restaurant. Harry gave Doc a made up story about being attacked and kidnapped by his family's enemies. Doc knew Harry was lying but didn't call him on it. After all they only just met.

(*v*)

Harry was coming to like Tombstone. So much that he let the stagecoach leave without him on it. After just almost two months of being with Doc he was falling for the man. Harry felt conflicted about those feelings. He and Draco weren't together, yet their relationship was explosive. Doc was different in a good way. The gunslinger treated him like they were married, well as married as they can be without the vows, rings, and sex. The best thing Harry liked about Doc was the man's kisses. They never failed to set his body on fire with passion.

Doc was in love for the first time in his life. Harry was everything he was looking for. Yet he couldn't bring himself to bed the younger man. Doc knew his days were numbered and he wanted to save Harry from the lost and heartbreak his death would bring. If he wasn't dying and it wasn't unnatural he would marry Harry. Instead Doc is going to spoil Harry for as long as he could.

"What would like for Christmas, darlin'?" Doc asked Harry from the table by the window.

Harry looked up from his book. "You. I just want you, John." He smiled at the other man. It had taken Harry a week to get Doc to let him call him John.

Doc huffed out a laugh. "Anything else?"

"Maybe some new books and shooting lessons." Harry only likes the lessons because Doc presses up behind him to correct his stance and aim.

"You are an easy person to shop for, darlin'."

Harry grinned. "I know. What do you want for Christmas?"

"Hmm, so many things, so difficult to choose from." Doc replied dramatically.

Harry threw a pillow at Doc. "Prat. Be serious."

"Surprise me. Whatever you get me I'll love."

Harry got up and moved towards Doc. He bent down and firmly placed his lips on the older man's. A moan escape when Doc grabbed his hips and moved him to straddle Doc's lap.

Doc slid his hands into Harry's trousers and cupped the firm flesh, as his tongue slipped into Harry's warm mouth. He let out a groan when Harry thrust against him and pulled his hair. The gunslinger let it go on for a few more minutes before breaking the kiss and stilling Harry's hips. Doc groaned at the sound of Harry's whimper against his neck.

"I hate you." Harry whined into Doc's neck.

Doc chuckled. "Not as much as I hate myself."

Harry laughed and licked the sweat off Doc's neck. "Have fun alone." He laughed again and stood up.

Doc's curses followed Harry out the door. Harry went to the General Store. There he bought Doc's favorite sweets, a box of Thompson Chocolates and fudge. The store owner wrapped the boxes in plain brown paper. Harry's next stop was the post office where he picked up two special packages he ordered from different places. He was thankful the train brought one to Tombstone before Christmas and the other came by owl. He ran into a wizard when he and Doc went to Tucson a few days after Harry arrived.

Harry walked into the empty room and placed his gifts under the bed. After changing his clothes he left a note to Doc then went to the restaurant. He ordered their dinner and waited.

After Harry left Doc took care of his problem. Once he was done and cleaned up he started rethinking his options. Feeling ecstatic about his idea he left their room. Doc rented a horse and rode to the next town to pick up Harry's gifts. He didn't want people in Tombstone spreading gossip or calling for their heads. They, so far, have been lucky that no one, not even the hotel owner, was questioning their sleeping arrangement.

When he got back to the hotel, Doc hid the gifts in his saddlebag. He went down to the restaurant after reading Harry's note. Jealousy flared in him when he spotted a young woman flirting with his Harry. Doc stomped over to the table and glared at the woman. He heard Harry's sigh of relief.

"It's time for you to go back to your table, miss." He said politely through clenched teeth.

The young woman glared at Doc. "No, I don't think it is. Go find someone else to eat with."

Doc placed a hand on his gun. Harry stood up and placed a hand on top of Doc's to stop him from drawing it.

"John, don't. Let's just grab our food and go. Please." Harry spoke low enough for Doc to hear.

Doc dropped his hand and walked outside to wait for Harry. Harry glared at the woman then turned to the restaurant owner. He paid the man for the food. When the plates were covered he apologized to the owner and left. Instead of going back to the room, Doc led Harry to the saloon. They sat in a low lit corner away from everyone else.

"Thank you." Doc spoke when they finished eating.

"There's no need to thank me. I'll protect you like you'll protect me. You're stuck with me, John Holliday." Harry replied with a grin.

"Good. I don't want you to be anywhere else." Doc placed a hand on Harry's thigh and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Behave." Harry hissed, but made no move to remove Doc's hand.

Doc laughed. "Never. So how about a game or two?"

"Alright."

(*v*)

Harry woke the next morning, then smiled when he remembered the day. He slowly moved to straddle Doc's hips. He started rocking against the other man while placing biting kisses on his neck.

Doc groaned as he woke up. He was having a pleasant dream about Harry only to wake and find it wasn't just a dream. Harry made a pretty picture sitting on top of him with a flushed face and wild hair. Doc caressed Harry's body while thrusting his hips up.

"Oh darlin', you look so beautiful right now." Doc moaned out, squeezing Harry's hips.

"John...oh fuck...please." Harry cried out. He look down at Doc. "Please don't make me stop."

"Never again, darlin'. Keep going."

Harry used the spells Draco told him about. He was thankful they slept naked. He slowed down long enough to sink down onto Doc's thick length. Both let out duel moans at the sensation of finally taking the next step.

Doc closed his eyes and gripped Harry's hips to prevent any movement. He wanted to savor the feel of Harry. This was the best thing he has felt in years and didn't want it to end so quickly.

"John, please." Harry whined trying to shift his hips.

Doc let out a strained laugh. "What do you want?"

Harry glared down at Doc. "Let me move, please."

"I have a better idea." Doc smiled at Harry before changing their positions. He leaned down to kiss the younger man as his hips began thrusting in and out of Harry's body.

In the next moment the only sounds were their grunts and moans, or the occasional plead from Harry. Doc upped his pace when Harry's pleads turned to whines and whimpers for release. The two came simultaneously moaning each other's name.

"We have to do that again!" Harry exclaimed after they both settled down.

Doc chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head. "Later. How about we do gifts now then go eat some breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan." Harry replied extracting himself from Doc's arm. He leaned over the side of the bed to grab the boxes. Sitting against the headboard he handed them over.

Doc sat up and placed the boxes on his lap. One by one he opened them. He smiled seeing the sweets. One gift confused him and the other was surprising to see.

"Harry, what? What did you get this?" He asked breathlessly while looking at the gun in his hand. His fingers caressed the silver barrel down to the copper cylinder then over the smooth white stock.

"I ordered it from a catalog the General Store owner had. Do you like it?" Harry asked nervously.

Doc turned his head to smile at Harry. "I love it. Thank you." He kissed Harry firmly. When they pulled apart he held up the gift that confused him. They were two small clear bottles. One had light blue liquid and the other contained a bright pink liquid.

"It's time to tell you the truth. My name is Lord Harrison Severus Black. I'm originally from the year nineteen eighty-nine, I'm eighteen. The main thing about me is that I'm a wizard and I was born from two men." Harry spoke carefully so Doc wouldn't miss anything.

"Two men?" Doc asked with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

Harry chuckled. "Magic made it possible."

"Will you..." Doc couldn't finish the sentence.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. There has never been any records of wizard and muggle male pregnancy. To answer your first question those are potions. The pink one with heal your tuberculosis, the blue will heal and remove everything else that is wrong in your body."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Yes. I wanted you to know the truth before you take those and in case my father found away to bring me back to my own time. How are you handling this?"

Doc laughed. "Well its not everyday someone tells you they're a wizard from the future. And said wizard might end up pregnant with my child." Doc laughed again shaking his head. "So far I'm holding up."

Harry gave Doc a small understanding smile. "John, I'll understand if you want to leave and never speak to me again."

Doc got up from the bed and got Harry's gifts. He handed them over after getting back on the bed. He smiled as Harry carefully unwrapped them.

Harry smiled at the box of chocolates. His next gift left him speechless. Nestled in leather was a beautiful silver band. He carefully picked the ring up and tears fell as he spotted the 'Always' inscription on the inside. Harry looked up at Doc.

"We can't legally marry, but nothing will stop us from acknowledging it between the two of us. I don't care who you are, what you are, or where you're from. I love you, Harry and now that I'm no longer going to be sick, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And if we have children, well our lives will be perfect."

Harry slipped the ring on his finger then moved forward attaching his lips to Doc's. "I love you too. I will be happy to call you my husband." He responded after breaking the kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Harry. Now how about we see if you can get pregnant." Doc grinned then downed the potions. He wanted his body healthy to raise his chances.

"Merry Christmas, John." Harry replied with a smile. He laid back down and opened his arms. "Let's get started."

~Fin~


End file.
